Protect Me
by ShaneHarper
Summary: When Donna brings a new friend to the basement named Jackie, Hyde is immediately drawn in. Her eyes, her face, and her bruises…Alternate Reality. Complete! Mild Violence
1. 1:07 PM

When Donna brings a new friend to the basement names Jackie, Hyde is immediately drawn in. Her eyes, her face, and her bruises…AR.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else I talk about in my story.

The time was 12:48 PM. The place was the Foreman's basement and the people were Fez, Kelso, Eric and myself, Steven Hyde. I have short curly hair and I used to have a beard, but I got rid of it. Wasn't really me. I have these sunglasses that hide the emotions in my eyes. Not that I have emotion because I'm Zen. I'm not rich and I don't have the perfect family. My mom and dad are gone so I live with my buddy Eric Foreman.

I've known Eric since Elementary school when we shared paste. I needed the paste for my macaroni project, and him well, he was eating it. I laughed when he couldn't open his mouth to tell the teacher what was wrong. We're in High School now. Seniors actually, and they only thing on his mouth is his girlfriend Donna.

I had a huge crush on Donna last year. It's over now because I realized she only thought of me as a friend. I didn't know how to react at first, but gradually over time I accepted the fact that we weren't meant to be. Donna and Eric are engaged and are getting married this fall. They want the summer to prepare and accept the fact that they might never be the same again.

Marriage to me is a waste of time. I say that once you get married it turns your life to hell. You never escape your spouse. They're always there haunting you. How do I know? Look at my parents. All I ever heard before my dad left a long time ago was, "Stop following me," and "Leave me alone." I was almost five when my dad left. Never seen him since. My mom is gone. Left with some hairy trucker guy who was headed for California.

Michael Kelso, or just Kelso as we call him, is a total ladies man. According to him he's "man pretty." Kelso and I are almost best friends. We do stupid things together and don't think about it. It's not that way with Eric or Fez. Ah Fez, my foreign exchange student buddy. Where's he's from we'll never know, but he has a funny accent. He also has "needs" and when he talks about them, he makes us all laugh. Fez has a girlfriend unlike Kelso and me. They've been good for a while. She fulfills his 'needs.' Kelso doesn't like things to stay the same. That's why he bounces from girl to girl. I call him a 'man whore,' because he moves around so quickly and doesn't think about people's feelings.

I'm not a feelings guy. I'm Zen remember. I prefer not to have a girlfriend because when I'm with a girl I like, I get a small twinge in my heart about hurting her and then I break it off. I've put dating on hold because I'm not ready. One-night stands are okay with me, but if it goes beyond one day, then it's over. I'm not a romantic guy who says and does nice things for no reason. I don't buy gifts. Partly because I'm poor and partly because the government uses money from gifts to do evil experiments.

I don't trust the government. Everyone thinks I'm stupid for that, but I know they do things they shouldn't. Illegal things they keep under wraps. They have these cars that run on water and they won't tell us because then we'll use all the water up and after that all that'll be left is beer. And they know that beer can set you free. Who else believes that theory? I don't know of anyone. I do know it's better to believe the government if out to get you than to believe in Star Wars. Eric is a freak for Star Wars. It's stupid and he collects the action figures. I shouldn't care, but it's so stupid and I'm still his friend. A mystery that can't be solved I guess.

So as I said, the time was 12:48 PM when I started talking, but now its 1:07 PM. I will always remember that as the time she walked into my life.


	2. Lap Dog

**Last Chapter:** So as I said, the time was 12:48 PM when I started talking, but now its 1:07 PM. I will always remember that as the time she walked into my life.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else said in this story.

1:07PM on a Saturday. Why a Saturday? Sunday is just as good. If not better. We were watching Charlies Angels. It was one that I've already seen before, so as I stared at the screen my mind wandering. I heard the door open and close. I knew it was Donna before she even said 'Hey guys.' What caught me off guard was that after she said 'hey guys' and got no response except a grunt from Eric, she said something else. It sounded like she was talking to someone else too. I heard her mention that we were lazy and stupid. Then another voice answered her. "Okay."

I turned my head, since I was the only one not into the show, and stared. I couldn't help it. She was beautiful. Her black hair was about shoulder length, if not an inch longer. She wore simple clothing, but questionable for summer. Blue Jeans and a long sleeve shirt covered her. Nice. Her small hands were hanging limply by her sides. I'm guessing she was nervous because her fingers were wigging. My eyes traveled up to her face. Perfect. What caught me are her eyes. They reminded me of my own. Emotionless, but yet there was always something hidden there. You just have to look closely.

She caught me staring at her and quickly looked away. I felt myself smirk. So she's timid! "Listen up you guys," Donna said standing in front of the television. A grunt or groan from all the guys was heard loudly as she turned it off. "I want you to meet my new friend." She motioned with her hand to the gorgeous girl standing in the corner. Slowly, she moved closer, and I noticed all the guys staring intently at her. "Hello" She whispered. Out of nervousness again, she tucked one hand under the other and teetered from foot to foot. "You're hot," Kelso shouted. Seeing her discomfort by his comment, I felt the need to smack him. So I did. And I liked it. "Ow," he whined.

I turned again to face her and Fez was smelling her hair. It's something Fez loves doing to girls. It freaks us all out. "Um, Hello." She didn't know what to do, and slinked to the other side of Donna. "Stop that," Donna shouted. Fez looked at her with disgust and muttered something while going to sit back down. I heard it and laughed. "What's your name?" I asked with a chuckle. "Oh, I'm so stupid. Her name's Jackie." Donna introduced. "That's Steven Hyde," She said pointing to me. "Hyde," I corrected her. The only person who called me Steven was Eric's mom, and I really didn't mind. After that, she said everyone else's' names in order of how they were sitting. Michael Kelso, Fez, and then Eric Foreman. She felt the need to tell he was off limits.

Jackie sat next to Donna on the couch. Kelso moved to the chair and Fez sat on the couch closest to him. Of course I sat in my chair, which was next to the part of the couch Jackie was sitting in. She seemed to fit in fine. Kelso and Fez liked her. Eric had his doubts. He thought she was too cute to be on the good side. It was some stupid Star Wars theme. We had turned the TV back on to see a movie. I wasn't sure what movie, because we had started it in the middle. So far the guy was leaving and wanted to have one last night with the girl. Crap to me. He was using her for his 'needs.' Couldn't she see?

Once again my mind was wandering. Fez was wringing his hands as he watched Donna and Eric make-out. It was funny watching him squirm. Finally he jumped up screaming about how he couldn't take it anymore, and ran out with a door slam. Nice touch. I turned my attention to my buddy Kelso, who was staring at Jackie's legs. I'm guessing she noticed him staring, because she was trying to sit deep into the couth, to hid behind Eric and Donna. She hugged her legs to her chest and placed her chin in her hands. To an untrained eye she would have seemed content with where she was and what was going on. I had a trained eye. Jackie was uncomfortable and wanted to sink away. She just couldn't fully disappear. I know. I've tried.

Everything was quiet. Just the way I like it. Before that idiot Kelso opened his mouth. "Hey I've seen you around before. Like in the tube," Kelso said. "What do you mean?" She sounded terribly confused. Eric broke away from Donna to take a better look. "I saw on the TV too." What is she? A celebrity? I've never seen her before in my life. "You were standing next to Mr. Burkhart in that election commercial between Charlie's Angels episodes," Kelso shouted jumping up. "Rich bastard." I heard Eric mutter. "I guess you know now huh?" Donna said raising an eyebrow. Jackie seemed smaller than she did a few seconds ago. I didn't care.

"You're his assistant." Everyone stopped. Kelso's very stupid remark brought on utter silence. "What are you stupid?" I yelled out to him. After Eric made his funny remark and Donna added hers, I spoke up again. "You doof, she's his daughter." He made a face that I've seen a lot on him. Confusion. "Yeah Kelso, Jackie is Mr. Burkhart's daughter," Donna said. "That means you're loaded," He shrieked. Kelso immediately jumped beside her shoving Donna onto Eric's lap. Jackie flew out of her seat and backed up. Right into my lap is where she landed. Apparently she tripped over my legs that were lying on the table, and fell onto me.


	3. Dead

**Last Chapter:** She tripped over my legs that were on the table, and fell onto me.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else said in this story.

I'm not one for sappy romantic stuff, but with Jackie sitting on my lap the way she was, I was fixed. We were looking directly at each other's eyes. Her eyes seemed brown from behind my sunglasses, but they were big and wide. She must have been feeling the same things I were, because I saw confusion, excitement, a hint of anger, and something I wasn't feeling, but I noticed 50 percent fear. Am I scary?

She shifted slightly out of discomfort. Blinking, I lost our connection and out slipped a cough. "Get off," I said dropping my legs from the coffee table. As she dropped, her legs came out from under her and she stood up, slightly flustered. Nice reflexes. "Sorry" I heard her whisper. I didn't respond, because before I could, Kelso yelled out. "I saw her first man, back off. Leave that fancy "zen" for your girls." I wasn't sure how to respond to that. And neither did Jackie.

"Come sit over here by Kelso and let him protect you from mean Hyde." That was totally gross and stupid and it was said with a baby voice. "You dill hole" I shouted back in return. He glared at me. Kelso actually had the nerve to give me a look. I reacted on that. Sitting down satisfied with the punch I threw at his arm, I noticed Jackie didn't move. She was standing there with a lost look on her face. She was one freaky chick.

"Jackie, are you okay?" Donna asked. Eric was on the edge of the couch, ready to catch her if she fell. I was behind her, more ready than he was. Her eyes were blinking rapidly. Unexpected, she burst out of the basement, leaving the door wide open and Donna hot on her trail. "She's hot but seriously a nut case." Kelso said aloud. Eric and I spun around and strangely at the same time yelled out, "She's being abused you doof-idiot." While I had gone with "doof," Eric went with the easy word like Idiot. I thought it was a nice touch.

"How do you know she's being abused?" Eric asked me. I looked around quickly, hoping something will give me answers. "I saw bruises on her legs, and the way she was acting...seen it before man." I felt proud of my answer. Something was still confusing though…how did he know? "How do you know?" Apparently he read a book, and she had all the symptoms of an abused child. "Why did you read a book?" Kelso seemed astonished. "I wanted to know if the way Red treated me was illegal." Eric explained. I wasn't listening completely as they went off onto other subjects.

Donna came back an hour after she left. By then no one was talking. It was only Eric and I, since Kelso had to go cruise girls and suck face. She started talking at once about how big Jackie's house was, how no one was home, and that she had a pool. Then she got sad and said that her parents weren't around and barely ever were, and Jackie's seemed really skittish of the men in the household. If Donna said Jackie was alone, then why were their men in the house? After hearing that all the butlers had the day off; I got ever more suspicious of the men. Why am I feeling this way? I'm Hyde, the emotionless monster that didn't listen to anyone except the Foremans and, at rare times, Donna.

When I knew what was going on, I was with Eric and Donna in front of Jackie's "house." I wouldn't call it a house but instead I'd say a mansion. The door, Donna informed us, was open and we just walked in. "Wow, I've never been to Alaska." Eric said. I knew it was a joke, but Donna didn't grasp it right away and commented on it. "That's rude Eric." That truth was that the house was cold. Dead. Like walking in to a horror film and having the mist roll around at your feet. It was chilling.

Jackie's room was upstairs down the hall, through another door and to the left. Eric kept taking the wrong turns and getting angry when we wouldn't wait for him. I can't believe I was dragged here. I also couldn't believe I was stupid and didn't bring a jacket. You can't blame it all on me though. Donna said her house was awesome and felt like a giant field. That last part confused me, but I knew she was wrong the second I stepped inside. Like I said before, the house is dead. We opened the door and walked in to Jackie's room. It was shocking. "NO WAY," Eric shouted.


	4. Long sleeves

**Last Chapter:** We opened the door and walked in to Jackie's room. It was shocking. "NO WAY," Eric shouted.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else said in this story.

I wonder how many flamingos had to give their lives for Jackie's room to be as pink as it was? The place as blinding and I had taken a step backwards in to the dull hallway to get my vision back. Getting a better glance, I saw thousands of stuffed animals, most of them unicorns. In the middle of the room were a large bed with multiple sizes of pink throw pillows, small stuffed animals, a dairy, and a small girl with her phone at her ear.

Eric's shout had alerted Jackie that someone was in her house and she looked spooked. She kept saying "okay" and "yeah" over again. We waited patiently by her door, Donna not wanting to over hear anything, Eric out of politeness and me out of fear. I thought of something funny to take my mind off the overwhelming amount of pink. 'This must be the 'brightest' room in the house.' I laughed aloud, but didn't realize it until Donna and Eric gave me a strange look. "What?" I asked. Okay, so maybe it wasn't really that funny, and half of my laugh was from the room being so stupid looking, but I had to let it out.

"I'll see you next week then Daddy," Jackie said into the phone. Suddenly her face turned crestfallen. "Oh, okay. Then in four weeks." We heard the clink of the phone call ending because none of us wanted to speak. A slightly clearing of the throat, followed by Jackie's quiet voice. "So what are you guys doing here?" Her voice wavered. I noticed that her eyes looked glossy. What do I care? She was just a pink loving, rich, snotty girl who didn't like us.

Jackie was in front, laughing with Donna, while Eric and I walked behind them. "Does she seem abused to you?" he whispered over to me. I wasn't going to answer him, so I stared ahead of me, at her smile. "I'm not sure if you're looking for signs or you're into her." Eric smugly stated. I had to answer this one. "I'm not into her. I…I have my eye on someone else." I said matter-of-factly. "It better not be Donna again or else Hyde." He countered. I gave him a look and we started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Donna asked looking back at us. "Nothing." I answered. We had come to a stop at the top of the staircase. It was like in those old sappy movies Mrs. Foreman liked to watch where the stairs came down the middle and there were two hallways on both sides. "What's over there?" There was another door on the other side of the staircase. It was a double door with dark ebony wood and etched sides. Seemed very important.

"Nothing important." Jackie brushed it off and faced us with a small smile. "What now?" I glanced over to Donna and Eric for a suggestion, but only Donna met my gaze. Eric was gone. Where he happened to be was in front of the door across the hall. "NO, you can't go in there. That's his room." She quickly walked over and slammed the door shut. It startled us at how angry she was. "Sorry, just you left a cliffhanger there and I hate cliffhangers. Like in Star Wars episode…owowow." His ear was being tugged down the staircase by his tall, redheaded girlfriend.

Jackie and I followed down the staircase. She was giggling at the couple in front of us. Personally, I thought it was sickening, but she liked it. Her smile was captivating, and I forced myself not to stare, Just a glance here and there. The way Jackie was giggling made it seem like she hadn't laughed in a long time. That can't be true, because she was a cheerleader and there was nothing funnier than a cheerleader. Kelso said that cheerleaders are like mini goddesses sent from heaven to captivate boys into being good with their skillful moves and curved bodies.

Her laughing subsided because we had reached the front door, and before I knew it we were outside on the front porch. "Thanks for the tour of your house Jackie," Eric said. Donna coughed, making Eric roll his eyes. "I'm sorry I tried to go into the room you said I couldn't go into," He finished. Donna seemed happy and Jackie forgave him. "Feel free to stop by the basement anytime to just hangout." Wait! She was going to be coming by more often to the basement where my room was. I guess I could accept that. She locked her hands behind her back said something like thinking about it. The long sleeves on her shirt hiked up slightly. I was shocked, because on her arms where scars, and not just on her wrists.


	5. Scoot Over

**Last Chapter:** I was shocked, because on her arms where scars, and not just on her wrists.

**Default: **I don't own That 70's show or anything else said in this story.

_(Back in the basement)(One month later)  
_

They weren't deep. They weren't really noticeable, and most of all, they weren't on someone else. Jackie had scars. It proved that she was abused. Eric and Donna, being the oblivious couple they were, didn't notice. Jackie didn't seem to know that I had seen her arms and wrists. The hostility, fear of adults and the fact that it's been a month and I've never seen her eat anything was proof enough.

In the course of one month, Jackie had been kicked off the cheerleading squad, changed her clothing style, and had been left alone at home numerous times. How did I know this? Kelso told me. How did Kelso know? He knew because he was dating Jackie. Yep. She had been hostile for a few days at first when he asked her. Like scooting away from him on the couch and closer to me, and standing next me when he seemed too annoying to be near. Did I let off some sort of 'I'll protect you' smell? Why didn't she move closer to Donna or Eric? They were trustworthy. Heck, even Fez was better than me.

Nope. She had always come to me when Kelso or anyone else annoyed or scared her. I never objected to it. Let alone brought any attention to it. I just silently let her slip closer to me on the couch, in a room, or in the car. I think we developed this sense of 'safety' when we first met and she fell onto my lap in the basement. The eye contact we made said a lot of things, but I guess mine had said 'Let me protect you.'

She stopped coming to me though after Kelso had said to her "I love you." I remember the whole basement had gotten quiet, waiting for her remark. I was about to break the silence with some lame ass comment, but Jackie interrupted before I could. She whispered it, like it was some unspeakable word, but after she said, "I love you too," nothing could tear them apart. It was sickening to see them make out, so I turned on Charlies Angels and Kelso sat up to watch it, leaving Jackie in a shocked state beside him. She nestled into his side, and sighed. It was like she was a lovesick puppy.

Sickening, yes, scary, yes, depressing…no. I was oddly okay with it. The side of myself that thought reasonably had said, 'at least she's with someone who will protect her.' Of course, then the smarter part had said back, 'he's too stupid to notice stuff like that.' It was true, because when he first saw her scars, he seemed outraged. He kept asking her all these unreasonable questions. Jackie told him they were cheerleading accidents and Kelso believed her. He had followed up with the words, "I love you."

The words "I love you" always brought happiness into Jackie's eyes. They lit up when someone said them to her. Didn't matter who, but she would always thank them afterwards. It came out whispered and unsure. I was guessing Jackie didn't hear those three words very often. Fez had tried numerous times to say them to her, but it seemed that whenever the words escaped his mouth, she wasn't listening. Kelso had 80 percent of her attention.

What about the other twenty percent? While 10 of it belonged to her home life, which I was trying really hard to stay out of, the other 10 percent belonged to me. Jackie had been kicked off the cheerleading squad about two weeks into dating Kelso. He never knew. In fact, no one else knew except for me. I had found her sitting in the park one day after school reading a book on a swing. No one else was around, so I walked up to her. I, myself, was confused as to why she wasn't at cheerleading. I was going to be nice and polite with her today. It seemed like every other day I was nagging on her about Kelso or about her cheerleading, so I owed it to Jackie.

"Hey," I said. She jumped and looked at me with wide eyes. The same eyes I remembered so well. "H-Hi." Jackie looked around, confused, trying to see if I'd brought anyone else along. "Why aren't you at death practice?" I asked. Mentally, I slapped myself for the rude comment that slipped out. "I got kicked off," she whispered, dog-earing her book and setting it in her lap. "Why, were you too good?" I asked as I sat on the tire swing cross-legged. It spun and momentarily I lost sight of her face. "No, I'm failing a class so I got kicked off," she informed me. The tire-swing stopped spinning and slowly swung sideways in front of her.

"What class? If it's math, then let me tell you, that teacher is out to get everyone." I tried to seem uninterested, but I couldn't help but be intrigued. Jackie was one of the smartest people I knew. Heck, smarter than me. I had watched Jackie do her homework, and before I knew it she was done. Jackie liked school. "No, not in math, but that might explain my grade." I felt her stare and looked into her eyes. They were captivating. "You're a smart-ass in school, so why are you failing?" I said. Easy, because she was being abused, which wasn't her answer, but seemed correct.

We talked for what seemed like hours about anything that came to mind. At 6:15 PM I decided to go home. I hopped in my El Camino and nodded my head to the passenger side door. Jackie slid in and buckled up, smiling at me. I drove out of the park and took a left. We passed by Jackie's house, and then Fez's host parent's house, and took a right. Nearing Kelso's house, Jackie seemed restless. I came to a screeching halt as she yelled out "STOP." Outside on the porch, Kelso was making out with Eric's sister.


	6. Sucker

**Last Chapter:** I came to a screeching halt as she yelled out "STOP." Outside on the porch, Kelso was making out with Eric's sister.

**Default: **I don't own That 70's show or anything else said in this story.

A door slam, shoe stomping, girl fighting, and Kelso slap amount of time later, I was again driving. Jackie had just broken up with Kelso. She had quickly unbuckled herself from the El Camino and opened the car door, slamming it behind her. Stomping over to where Kelso was making out with Laurie, Jackie then, with incredible strength, pulled them apart and started yelling. I never moved from my seat as I watched Kelso try to plead with her. He touched her arm sympathetically, and it got him a slap. I laughed. Seriously, I laughed so hard, I wasn't aware Jackie had come back to the car until she cleared her throat.

Jackie didn't say anything all the way back to the Foreman's house, up the drive way or down the stairs to the basement. Eric and Donna were nowhere to be found and Fez was off full-filling his needs. How did I know? He had left a note just incase anyone wondered where he was. Once I sat down on the couch, she threw herself onto me and began crying in to my shirt. I can resist many things a girl does, like pleading or yelling, but once they cry I'm done for. Sub-consciously I wrapped my arms around her like so many times before.

Yes, Kelso had cheated on Jackie before today and yes, she had cried in my arms too, but she never cried this hard. Usually she just let out a few tears and said she's never date him again. Two or three days later Kelso would say he loved her and Jackie would take him back and pretend it never happened. I had a gut feeling that it was going to be different now. Kelso had one too many chances at ripping her heart out. She needed a man who wouldn't betray her or be oblivious to what was going on with her. Good luck on finding someone like that.

Mrs. Foreman had heard the sobs from upstairs and came to investigate. By then Jackie had lulled herself to sleep against my side. I had an arm wrapped around her waist, making sure she wouldn't fall off the couch. "Steven are you down here," She yelled. "Yeah, but be quiet," I said in a hushed tone. Mrs. Foreman tiptoed down and once she saw Jackie cuddled up against my side, she smiled a really big smile. "Kelso cheated on her again," I whispered. Her smile vanished. She shook her head and sighed. "Keep her safe Steven," Mrs. Foreman said seriously.

The basement door clicked shut and I let out that breath I had been holding. Good thing it was only Mrs. Foreman and not Eric or Donna. They would have laughed at my sympathetic ways. Understanding my helplessness for a crying girl was impossible for any male. By any male, I meant Kelso. It seemed he loved seeing girls cry over him. My heart pounded. I had felt this feeling before, but not in such a way as this.

I made a bed for Jackie on the couch. Took off the back cushions and put a few pillows in their place. A blanket, or two, because it was a cold night and another pillow for her head and the only thing missing was a person to sleep in it. I walked back to my room where I had laid Jackie down while I was making her 'bed.' She seemed perfectly content on my tiny cot and fit fine. It was scary how easily I could've just crawled in beside her and slept too. I lifted her up and walked back out to the basement. She shuffled around on the couch as I set her down and pulled the blanket over her. I pushed back a hair that was in her face and then left for my own room.

I tried everything, closing my eyes, reading, switching positions, and just muttering, "go to sleep," but my thoughts just wouldn't put Jackie to rest. It seemed that everything I thought or read about found it way back to her. I knew I was attracted to her by looks, but not by personality. She was, well, obnoxious. Kelso had made her obnoxious. I should be blaming him, but she was the one who dated him and took him back over and over again. My Zen was weakening. I had spent the month building it up to fight against her little touches and sweet remarks. My body was betraying me. I wore my glasses more than ever now. I couldn't let her know that she affected me. I shut my eyes and drifted off thinking about soft, small hands running through my curly hair.

It couldn't have been anything past 11 or 12 that night when a soft knock was heard at my door. "Steven?" A voice said unsure. I got up and staggered towards my door, twisting the knob and throwing it open. Jackie stood there in her jeans and shirt from earlier. Her hair was let loose from the ponytail it was in before and flowed over her shoulders. "Y-yeah," I said. Now my voice was betraying my too. "I couldn't sleep, so I was wondering. Can I sleep with you?" Her voice was small and sounded scared. "I guess you co-." I couldn't finish my sentence because Jackie had her arms wrapped around my neck and her face buried in my chest repeating "thank-you Steven."


	7. In my Arms

**Last Chapter: **"I guess you co-." I couldn't finish my sentence because Jackie had her arms wrapped around my neck and her face buried in my chest repeating "thank-you Steven."

**Default: **I don't own That 70's show or anything else said in this story.

Jackie held my hand and walked towards the bed, with me in tow. I had a small cot with one pillow and a blanket that covered more than the whole bed itself. The middle sagged and a few unidentified stains sat on the underside of my mattress. If I were to choose the couch or this bed, I would choose the couch. But the couch was in the middle of the basement and provided no privacy at all. A growing boy needs his privacy. Especially when he had a sad, young girl in bed with him.

Jackie sat on my bed and pulled down the covers for herself. Pulling up her legs, she tucked them under the blanket and sighed. I was frozen. She looked so comfortable lying on my bed. When she patted the small space next to her, I gulped. Wait. This is Steven Hyde the badass boy of Point Place. No girl was going to get to me. I sucked it up and walked over to my side confidently. I was on top of the covers, just to be polite. Since there was only one pillow, it seemed logical that I should give it to her, but she didn't need it. I was her pillow.

My head hit the pillow and Jackie's head hit my chest. Looking at her content smile made me happy. I wrapped an arm around her waist and put another one behind my head. Her hand snaked across my chest and wrapped around my side. A sigh was heard and then steady breathing. I looked at Jackie's gentle sleeping face and smirked. Kelso never had a moment like this. He's been bragging about 'doing it' with Jackie so many times that people groan when he says, "hey guys, guess what I did last night." I know for a fact that Jackie's still a virgin. She told me.

The Hub was where Jackie and I were during "Cheer practice" last week. She had water and half a bagel and I had a coke and a hotdog. We sat across from each other and she was laughing at something I said. It wasn't that funny. Really. I leaned back into my chair and just watched her. She seemed calm sitting there in the plastic red chair sipping from her moist glass. Then someone from the next table gasped. And it wasn't an ordinary gasp as in "Oh my," but the type that said, "Look there." I looked to see who had let out the shocking noise, and it was Stephanie, from my chemistry class.

Jackie glanced over at Stephanie and quickly looked away. I noticed the calm was gone and uneasiness filled her brown eyes. I never liked Stephanie. She was head cheerleader for one, and second, she was a total bitch. Most of the cheerleaders were either shy or just okay with everything. With Stephanie, everything seemed to piss her off and she was also really obnoxious to be around. She also loved, absolutely loved, to gloat and stab people in the back. It was like her sick obsession that got her through the day. Everyone was afraid to tell Stephanie or say stuff around her because they knew it would bite them somehow, unless it was a compliment about her.

"Jackie Burkhart, is that really you?" She screeched. I noticed that Jackie slowly, very slowly, put a pained smile on her face and turned to face the devil. I watched as Stephanie droned on about how cheerleading was getting all these new moves and were nominated for states…blah blah. She switched to talking about, instead whose birthday was coming up and who was dating whom, but then the conversation went down. She brought up Kelso. Everyone knew Stephanie would do anything…ANYTHING, to get with Kelso. He was her pretty man whore and they were meant to be together. Well, that's my opinion. Stephanie talked about how cute Kelso was, how sweet he acted, and how lucky Jackie was to have him. It sickened me. I was hoping for a catfight to break out, but a man can't get everything he wants.

"How's Michael in bed?" That was the question that led to the truth. Jackie quickly whipped her head up to look at Stephanie, astonished. "Excuse me?" She asked. I was taken aback by the question myself, and sat patiently for Jackie's answer.

"I said, how's Mi-,"

"I know what you said. What makes you think I've done it with him?

"He said so."

"He did?"

"Yeah he did. So? How is he?"

Jackie was taken aback. I knew Kelso was a big liar, so no shock to me, but the look on Jackie's face…it made a guy almost care. "He's uh, he's fine." Jackie spit out. Stephanie squealed and I couldn't cover my ears in time so I was hit full blast. It hurt man. Jackie turned her head slightly and turned around again with a smile. "I knew it." Stephanie said happily. I was really getting sick of her. Then she turned on me. She gave me a look up and down in disgust. I gave her one too. "Come on Jackie, we're leaving." I said standing up. She nodded, said goodbye to Stephanie and followed me out the door. "I never had sex with him Steven." She whispered as we left. Her hand rubbed against mine, but it was quickly withdrawn. I looked down at her and smiled.

(_Bedroom_)

Without realizing it, my hand was stroking Jackie's side slowly. Her breathing was steady and her arm was still across my chest casually. I scratched the back of my neck with my other arm, imaginary itch or not. I had this habit of scratching my neck when I was comfortable. Lying here in my cot with Jackie on my chest, made me really calm. I got a feeling in my heart, one that I hadn't felt in a while. I had felt it earlier today, but not for long and it was here to stay. At least for tonight, the feeling would be with me as I held Jackie in my arms.


	8. Shimmering Knight

**Last Chapter:** At least for tonight, the feeling would be with me as I held Jackie in my arms.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else said in this story.

I felt hung over when I woke up the next morning, like I was out drinking with Foreman or Kelso. What had happened yesterday was a blur of exciting moments that I had kept drinking in. I remember Fez rambling on about his candy. The stash that he kept in the garage under the toolbox that no one was meant to know about. Foreman and Donna were sitting next to each other on the couch kissing and holding hands. It was disgusting. Kelso was sitting in the chair talking about plans for next week and I was in my usual chair drinking a beer when the back door opened. She walked in and sat herself down on Kelso's lap, laughing and talking about the same plans. Jackie had a very big smile on her face as she rambled on about the trip up to the cabin. She had no clue of what was going to happen that afternoon.

Jackie shifted and yawned; making me aware that she was waking up. We hadn't switched positions, so she was still lying on my chest and I still had an arm around her waist. Her eyes squinted as she started to wake up. Jackie looked around, as if she forgot where she was for a moment and then tilted her head up to look at me. I didn't have my glasses on so she could see into my eyes. I hoped she wasn't good at reading my emotions because I couldn't contain them as I looked into her eyes. Jackie's hair was messed up and falling over her shoulders onto my stomach. Her face looked semi-tired, but comfortable and calm. I had an odd feeling knowing Kelso probably never had these moments.

"That feels good." She whispered. I was confused as to why she said that, but then caught myself slowly rubbing my hand up and down her side. Her skin was soft and it tickled my hand, especially when I wiggled my fingers. She sighed closed her eyes for a quick second, then opened them to continue staring into mine. "You're my knight in shimmering amour." Jackie said with a smile. No one had ever said that to me before, and I preferred no one did. But the feeling it gave me was over-whelming. "You mean shining." I corrected her. She shook her head slightly and smirked. I was the only one who ever smirked. Who does she think she is? "No, I mean shimmering as in glow. Shining is a light." I thought that over for a minute and I guess it made sense.

We lay together for a longer while, before we heard a sound in the basement. It was singing, and a women's voice. Jackie seemed scared and pressed against my side. She probably thought I didn't notice, but I did. I had been watching her behavior, and it seemed she never thought nicely of adults, and tried to stay away from them. "Steven?" The voice asked. I instantly knew it was Mrs. Foreman and answered. "Yes?" I yelled. "Breakfast is ready, so come up soon." The sound of a door closing, and walking up stairs made me breath a little easier and Jackie loosen up, but then she had to add. "Bring up your friend too." I was shocked that she remembered. "How does she do that?" Jackie whispered.

It had been ten minutes since Mrs. Foreman had come down into the basement, and neither Jackie nor I had moved. I think she was too scared to break what was happening. I wasn't scared. Not one bit. So why hadn't I moved? Well, I was comfortable and I never like to stop being comfortable. But a man had to do what a man has to do. "Jackie I think we should get up now." She looked at me for a minute and started to push off my chest. "Y-yeah. That's best." She whispered. I thought I heard a quiver in her voice, but I didn't care. I sat up rather quickly while Jackie was still pushing away and her hand slipped. She fell into my lap with her head facing up and I didn't know it, but I had grabbed her hand. We didn't dare move because the situation would've gotten even more awkward. Jackie's face was red, and I'm guessing so was mine. Her hand reached up and entangled itself in my hair, pulling me down towards her face. I never objected to a kiss, but when she closed her eyes and I heard her breath hitch, it only made the kiss harder to do. Cut the romantic crap. I'm was not prince charming and never planned on being one. Not caring about the outcome, I swiftly brought my lips upon hers.

I never thought the day would come where I would kiss Jackie Burkhart. I had pictured myself making out with her, but so has every other guy that's seen her. Having watched Jackie and Kelso make out so many times in the basement was sickening and I built up this idea that Jackie was a horrible kisser. The truth is, she wasn't a terrible kisser and she tasted like strawberries. I like strawberries. I also like cherries and chocolate. I wonder if she had that flavor lip-gloss. With my thoughts trailing off the way they were, I didn't realize Jackie had pulled away slightly and was now staring into my eyes. I wasn't sure why, but whenever I stared into her eyes, it seemed like I was getting lost and off track.


	9. Stealing

**Last Chapter:** I wasn't sure why, but whenever I stared into her eyes, it seemed like I was getting lost and off track.

**Default: **I don't own That 70's show or anything else said in this story.

"I-I'm sorry Steven." She stuttered and tried quickly to get away from me. I sat there stunned at what had happened only seconds ago. My body wouldn't let me move as I watched her jump up and quickly tug on her shoes and pull her hair back into a neat ponytail. I watched as she watched me from across the room and then my body betrayed me once more. I felt myself walk up to Jackie and my hand reach out to cup her cheek. She looked up at me with her brown eyes and I swore they had doubt etched all over them. "I won't hurt you." I whispered before catching her lips against mine once more.

I was the one to pull away this time and after I did, Jackie fell into my chest and hugged me. I don't know what was wrong with me. I never treated people, even those I dated, the way I was treating Jackie now. I was becoming soft. There was a set of nice sunglasses I liked at a store down the street from the hub I could steal. It would make this moment of weakness all the more tolerable. Knowing I was going to steal later that day, I wrapped my arms around her waist and slightly rocked to one side. Her hair smelled of coconuts. I may have to take a matching shirt to go with the glasses later.

Jackie had left for her house half an hour ago and I was now upstairs eating breakfast. It was cold, and Mrs. Foreman wouldn't let me heat it up. "Well if you weren't goofing around down stairs with your little girlfriend then it wouldn't be cold." She had told me. Foreman decided to walk into the kitchen right after she had said the word 'girlfriend' and got intrigued. "So Hyde has a girlfriend. What's her name?" I knew he had directed this comment at his mother, although he was looking at me when he said it. I'll never tell. "I don't know her name." Mrs. Foreman answered. I gave him a look that said 'tough luck.' He shot one back.

"Kelso is cheating on Jackie again." Foreman shouted all of a sudden. It caught everyone off guard and I choked on my orange juice. "He's what?" Mrs. Foreman yelled. She seemed particularly angry this time and I could tell she was trying to seem shocked. After last night in the basement, Mrs. Foreman already knew more than Foreman did. What was so different about this time than any other? "Dumbass," said Red as he passed through to the living room. "I agree." Kitty said. "When will Michael learn that he can't toy with a girl's heart the way he's messed with Jackie's?" She added. Foreman nodded his head vigorously as he tried really hard to quickly swallow his pancake and add his two cents. "Y-yeah. Mom, guess who he cheated with." His goofy grin was too much, so I chewed the last of my bacon and got ready to leave. Mrs. Foreman didn't seem too eager to find out and busied herself with cleaning up my mess. "Steven, you seem quiet. Is something wrong?" She asked me as I handed her my plate. "Not really." I answered before getting up to leave. Foreman followed me.

"Wow. So do you think it's really over or are they gonna get back together tomorrow?" He asked while thumping down the stairs. Foreman had followed me out the front door, around to the garage, over the fence and down the street; where I got a soda, and then back down the street, over the fence, and into the basement, where we were entering right now. "I don't know." I said with edge in my voice. "Come on Hyde. That's been your answer for the entire walk we took. Get a better writer." He laughed at his corny joke and jumped ahead of me down the stairs. "Where do you think Kelso is? Hey Jackie." He spat out quickly. I guess he wasn't hoping on her hearing his comment let alone be here. "He's probably out sucking your sisters face." She responded coldly. I chuckled. He glanced at me and then smiled at her. I didn't expect her back this soon after what had happened this morning. By how she was acting, she seemed cool with it, so I acted cool too. 'It never happened unless she wants it to,' I told myself.

By the time Charlies Angels was just beginning, Fez walked in with Kelso. The true test was about to begin. "And then we walked up to him and said, 'you can't eat that sir, it's chicken." I didn't catch the joke, and probably didn't want to, but it had Fez laughing. By the way they stumbled inside and knocked over stuff you could tell a few drinks weren't all they had. "Kelso, Fez, are you drunk?" Foreman asked with disgust. He didn't believe in getting wasted before 3PM. I thought you could get wasted anytime you wanted, but I didn't really get wasted. I had a tolerance. Alcohol didn't affect me like it did to these losers. I looked over at Jackie and saw the frightfulness in her eyes. None of us thought Kelso would show his face the basement today…let alone drunk.


	10. Little Quarrels

**Last Chapter: **None of us thought Kelso would show his face the basement today…let alone drunk.

**Default: **I don't own That 70's show or anything else said in this story.

When Kelso walked into the basement drunk, I knew there was going to be trouble. I could smell trouble a mile away. It kind of followed me. I guess you could say the same for Jackie. We screamed trouble. It seemed that in the course of one month, she was beating me in the amount of trouble gotten into. And right now was one more time that had me outnumbered. Kelso stumbled up to where Jackie was on the couch and plopped himself right next to her. He was a little too close for my taste. It seemed like the first time they met all over again.

"I love you." He slurred while trailing a finger down her arm. My knuckles cracked as I balled up my fists. I think the whole room could hear it because it was so quiet. "Leave me alone Michael." She quivered. I knew she was scared, and so did Foreman as he took a tentative step closer. "I never meant to hurt you. It's just that Lori puts out." He shouted. Kelso was drunk, and didn't mean to shout, but it seemed that he was growing angry. Jackie scooted closer to the edge and turned her head with a grimace. "You're breath smells horrible." She stated. I was ready to pounce on him at any moment. "YOU NEVER PUT OUT JACKIE." He yelled at her. She was visibly shaking now and sat balled up with her knees tucked up to her chest. "That's enough man." I said standing up. "Yeah Kelso, chill down." Foreman backed me up. Fez was in the corner laughing. Dill Hole.

"I don't know why I asked you to take me back." He spat again. Jackie was covering her ears and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Worthless Bitch." He whispered real close to her. That was the last straw. I flew at Kelso and socked him one in the face. He fell back on the couch and I quickly pulled Jackie up into my arms. She was crying harder now and clutched onto me tightly. "Kelso get out of my house." Foreman ordered him. He didn't move and started to laugh. It was a stupid laugh that said he wouldn't remember any of this later. Foreman grabbed him by the shirt collar, and struggled to lift him up. That skinny boy can have some strength when he needed it. Donna walked in right when Foreman was dragging Kelso across the floor. "What the Hell?" she questioned. "Eric what are you doing?" He said he would explain after she helped him toss Kelso outside. They got as far as the driveway, where he was left to 'think.'

I sat down in my chair and Jackie sat in my lap, with her face tucked into my chest. Her tears were lighter now after I had whispered soothing words into her ear. Foreman had filled Donna in on the story and now she was talking about how big a jerk Kelso was and how Jackie could do so much better. After that was said, she started naming off guys in the school who were nice. "What are you saying about these men Donna?" Foreman had asked all serious toned. She took one look at him and laughed.

"Are you jealous?"

"N-no. I just want to know why you think these guys are nice."

"You're really jealous. But you're hot when you're jealous."

"Oh yeah! Well, don't think that will get you off the hook missy."

Jackie was watching their little quarrel and smiled. I caught it and decided to make it bigger. "Hurry Foreman. She's smiling, fight with Donna again." I said. He knew I was joking but played along. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore Donna." He muttered. She seemed angry at first because she didn't catch on, but soon she got it. "I don't know if I want you to." She replied. He gaped at her and we all laughed. "A-are you serious?" He asked in a whisper. "No silly." Donna chuckled. "I knew that." He quickly said trying to cover up his moment of denial.

Jackie's arm was around my neck and she was looking better. "I'm sorry about freaking out. I shouldn't let names get to me like that." She whispered into my ear. It tingled and a shiver ran down my spine. "It's okay. Kelso was an ass and you didn't deserve that." I said kissing her forehead softly. Foreman and Donna had left to go 'pick up a movie,' or in their terms, 'make out.' It seemed that I was having a lot of alone time with Jackie these days. Tomorrow was going to be the anniversary of the day we met and she fell into my lap. I wasn't supposed to remember that. Oh well, as long as Jackie never found out. "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot what tomorrow is!" Jackie said standing up quickly. I knew she wouldn't forget. Girls live for these things. "Tomorrow's the day my dad's coming home." She squealed. I could feel my heart drop an inch.


	11. Jacks

**Last Chapter:** "Tomorrow's the day my dad's coming home." She squealed. I could feel my heart drop an inch.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else said in this story.

One month ago was the day I overheard Jackie's phone call with her dad in her room. It was one month ago that she found out that he was going to be gone for four weeks. Four weeks was one month. It was one month ago that Jackie started living alone again. In the course of one month Jackie had been cheated on three times, got kicked off cheerleading, failed three classes and kissed me. It took one month for Jackie to realize Kelso was a moron and I was the obvious choice. In one month, I had found out that Jackie was captivatingly beautiful and very breakable. All girls are breakable, but when you're Jackie, and being abused, it's different.

I knew she was always trying to hide her emotions and keep up that happy façade she put on day after day, but I saw right through it. She was scared shitless that her father was coming home. I saw it in Jackie's eyes. Of course some part of her would be naturally happy. He was her father. It was my suspicion that he was the abuser, and I knew that's why she was scared. An old friend of mine living in the trailer park was abused by her parents and she lived to please them. Any slight praise or nice gesture had made her day. All the time I knew Jackie, she had loved pleasing people.

I could care less if people were pleased with my actions. I didn't bring notice to people who tried to please me either. Except with Jackie. With her I felt I should show that I appreciate what she does. Not just because of everything else, but because I like seeing her happy and smiling, especially if I was the one to bring the smile to her face. I remember when she had brought home a piece of pizza from The Hub after a date with Kelso. She was alone when she came in to the basement where I was watching TV. Jackie seemed nervous as she sat down next to me. "Hey," she said. "Hey," I replied. She grabbed my left hand, which was resting on my thigh and put the pizza inside it. "I got this for you from The Hub. Incase you were hungry." My fist tucked around the tiny slice and I unwrapped it from the napkin. She watched intently as I took a bite. It was disgusting. "It's good. Thanks Jacks." Her smile lit up the room.

Jacks is the nickname I gave her a few days after we met. It just came out when we were all sitting together. No one noticed and everything went on fine. She had asked me later what I had called her, so I repeated it.

" I called you Jacks."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Is it a nickname, like when I call you Steven?"

"No. Steven is my real name. You're real name is Jackie."

"I know that."

"So it doesn't count when you call me Steven."

"What about Hyde?"

"Hyde is my last name."

"So why did you call me Jacks?"

"I just made it up to quicken my sentence."

"Oh, okay."

"If you don't like it I'll stop."

"No, I like it. Jacks is a great name. Thanks."

I set the pizza on the table and said I'd eat it later. Jackie fell back into the couch and slightly leaned against my shoulder. I lifted my right arm up over her head and rested it on the back of the couch. Feeling my arm behind her, she shifted a bit closer and sighed. Other than earlier, she seemed calm and ok that I practically had my arm around her and she was resting against my shoulder. If Kelso or anyone else had been in the room at this moment I would have told her to get away from me. I was somewhat uncomfortable being in the same room with Jackie alone. She knew the real me and how soft I was around her. Jackie liked to please me and I liked to show her that I was grateful. It was the least I could do. The least I could do right now was to protect her.


	12. PB&J

**Last Chapter: **Jackie liked to please me and I liked to show her that I was grateful. It was the least I could do. The least I could do right now was to protect her.

**Default: **I don't own That 70's show or anything else said in this story.

Jackie's dad was coming back tomorrow and I needed a plan to keep her safe. I didn't want anything to change. I liked it the way it was. Our secret touches and the late night rituals were a way of life now. Tonight was another example of late night rituals. It was the second night she had slept in the same bed with me, but it felt like we had been doing this forever. She was lying with her head on my chest and I had my hand around her waist gently rubbing it up and down. She seemed to like when I did that. She had just asked me why I was being so quiet and I was contemplating my answer. I needed to ask her. I needed to find out the truth. I had waited this long already.

"Jackie, I-" I was so close to asking her about the abuse, but she had to tilt her head up and kiss me. It was a soft kiss, and quick, but it made me think about how much I wanted tonight. It was probably going to be our last night since her father was coming home. "I'm really tired Steven." She yawned. I guess it could wait until the morning. "You should sleep." I whispered in her ear. Jackie sighed deeply and nestled against my side. Damn it. She was just too cute. I kissed her head and tightened my grip on her waist. "I love you." She said quietly. I froze. She didn't expect me to say it back did she? I wasn't going to no matter what. Jackie couldn't make me.

She fell asleep quickly. It seemed like Jackie was restless and she rolled around a lot. I couldn't stand it anymore so I went to get something to eat. It must have been one in the morning, but sure enough Mrs. Foreman was awake. Those hot flashes! "Is something wrong Steven?" She asked me as I walked into the kitchen. "How do you show a girl you care about her with out saying…you know?" I hope she understood what I meant. I didn't want to go running around saying I cared about Jackie. She turned around, wiping her hands and stared at me. "Do what Eric does; just kiss her a lot." She laughed nervously and went back to preparing the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. One was for her and one was for me.

"I am not going to be all lovey-dovey like Foreman." I stated matter-of-factly. She laughed again and handed me my sandwich. 'Well, I remember when Red and I first started dating. We would sleep together despite what everyone else said and every night he would hold me. Even when we weren't sleeping he would hold me." She was getting into one of her dreamy moods where no one else mattered. Mrs. Foreman continued speaking with her dreamy voice. "We would be standing together and Red would wrap his arms around me or we'd be sitting with a few friends and he's grab my hand and when he did that I knew he loved me."

I listened to Mrs. Foreman continue talking about how she could tell Red loved her. It made me laugh inside knowing that Red used to be a romantic. Knowing that he was discreet romantic made it somewhat understandable. I saw a bit of myself in him knowing we both didn't like to show our emotions, or rather had a hard time showing them. "Steven do you understand what I'm saying?" Mrs. Foreman said with a sigh. "Not really." I stated honestly. She sighed again. "What I'm saying is, just hold her. Show her that you're there and you care. Even if you don't want to say it." The strange thing about what she said was that I could actually do that. Show Jackie I care without saying anything. "Thanks Mrs. Foreman. You're were a…big help." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked back down to the basement.

Jackie was sitting up on my bed and she looked scared. " I thought you left me." She said with a sniff. "I was upstairs getting a snack. You want the rest?" I asked as I handed the sandwich to her. She took it and nibbled the part I had already eaten off of. "I haven't had PB&J in a long time." Jackie said with a smile. I sat down next to her on the bed and wrapped my arms around her waist. I could show her I cared, even if I wouldn't say it. I had to start tonight, before the next morning blew up in my face.


	13. Forming the Question

**Last Chapter:** I sat down next to her on the bed and wrapped my arms around her waist. I could show her I cared, even if I wouldn't say it. I had to start tonight, before the next morning blew up in my face.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else said in this story.

I woke up with Jackie in my arms, not even remembering when I fell asleep last night. I hit the bed and instantly fell asleep. Good thing it was the weekend, because I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed that morning and it was already 7:30. My stomach wasn't agreeing with me and I decided against PB&J sandwiches before bed. My nerves were twisting and turning my stomach. I had to ask Jackie about her father before she went back to see him. Looking at her asleep on my chest made me wonder how someone could hurt her. Personally I believe in not abusing the opposite sex and to treat them nicely. But that's me.

It's been eight minutes in counting since I started watching Jackie sleep. She seemed to know I was watching her because slowly she was waking up. "Hey." I said as she looked up at me. "I could get used to this." Jackie responded with a kiss. I kissed her back and began to think of how to form my question. Jackie are you…no. Does your dad…no. I was thinking about something funny…no. I couldn't think of something to start out with that would make this conversation easier. "Jackie I need to talk to you." I stated. She seemed tense. "Is this about what I said last night?" She whispered. I shook my head. "No." She seemed okay now. I hated that I had to do this. I wasn't supposed to be involved in her life. "Jackie, are you…does your father…this is hard." She tilted her heads to look up at me and I kissed her gently.

"Does your father hit you?" I asked swiftly. It didn't sink in quickly because she seemed slightly confused. "What?" Jackie asked a little loud. "Okay, so maybe he doesn't hit you, but does he yell at you? Like calling you rude names?" I had to know. I didn't like doing it this early in the morning, but her father was coming home in four hours. "My father does not abuse me if that's what you're asking." She stated. She was sitting up now and staring intently at me. I sat up too and looked her in the eyes. They looked sad, betrayed, scared and angry. It was time for me to add some Foreman into the mix. I was going to kick myself later for saying this. "I just wanted to know because I don't want to see you hurt." I replied. "Why would you think that?" Jackie questioned with edge. Guess that didn't work.

We went on arguing for a good ten minutes before Jackie broke down. "I want to protect you." I said rather loudly. She froze for a second and locked eyes with me. They didn't seem so angry as before. The tears came in full force as she lunged for my chest. I remember Mrs. Foreman talking about holding her, so I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I sat cross-legged and Jackie sat in my lap, crying on my shirt. "His name is Wyatt." She whimpered. I could barely hear what she said but I strained my ears and caught some of it. "Who's he?" I asked while rubbing my hands along Jackie's back, soothing her. "He's my father's assistant. I've known him since I was 6." She told me this in a way that made a guy care. It didn't matter if the guy had no heart. They would care about Jackie. It just didn't seem right that someone this beautiful was abused.

"So Wyatt and your father abuse you?" I asked full of interest. I wasn't expecting this. "No. My father would never hurt me, but I hate when he leaves because when he's around, Wyatt won't touch me. But lately he's been gone for so long." Another tear fell from her eyes and I wiped them away without thinking. This is great. Now I'm actually treating her with care. I didn't want this. "Does he…um, does he ever touch you?" I couldn't get the words out. "No Steven. He doesn't touch me there." She informed me. I let out a big sigh and she giggled. Glad I could lighten the mood. "I-If you don't mind. Would you…um, would you come with me to see my dad?" Her voice was shaky as if Jackie's was certain I'd say no. "Sure." I said. She hugged me tighter and tilted her head up to kiss me. You know me. I never object to kiss a pretty girl. I bent my head down and kissed her back.

We couldn't find Jackie's shirt by the time we had to leave, so I leant her one of mine. It was my favorite Led Zeppelin shirt and it was slightly baggy on her small frame. I watched her tie a knot in the back so it wouldn't be as big. I slug an arm over her shoulders and we walked outside the Foreman basement where we met everyone else playing basketball. "Hey Jackie.' Donna said cautiously. "Hey Donna." Jackie said walking over towards her. I walked up to Foreman and Fez who still playing. I stole the ball from Fez and made a basket. "That was uncalled for." He yelled. "Chill man. It's just a game." I stated, "Yeah, and beer does nothing to you." He shouted storming off to the house. I laughed because he couldn't get the glass door open on the first try. Funny guy. Foreman walked up to me and handed me the ball. I shot another basket. "So like, is she okay?" He asked. "Yeah. She's good." I passed the ball to Foreman who made a basket too. Jackie was sitting on the hood of my El Camino talking with Donna. She seemed happy. I told Foreman about taking her to go see her dad. He seemed a little psyched out, but okay with it. "Jackie let's go." I said pulling my keys out of my pocket. She slipped off the hood with Donna and jumped into the passenger seat. I started the car and pulled away. We had half an hour until her father arrived.

Please R&R…it encourages me to keep writing.


	14. Deep Snowy Meetings

**Last Chapter:** "Jackie let's go." I said pulling my keys out of my pocket. She slipped off the hood with Donna and jumped into the passenger seat. I started the car and pulled away. We had half an hour until her father arrived.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else said in this story.

I turned the heater up higher, but it was still freezing cold. I hated winter. It killed everything and only made you buy government clothes to stay warm. The killing white flakes were falling on my car, making it somewhat tough to see where I was going. I heard a sigh beside me, and I quickly glanced Jackie's way. "What?" I asked. She didn't answer and took a deep breath before saying, "I love winter." Great! I've always wanted to be driving with a person who loved what I hated. My dream comes true!! "Why?" I sounded cynical. Then again I was. "I love the smell, the feel, and how it's like a fresh start." She sighed again and snuggled in to her seat. I still had no idea why winter was her favorite season.

With the snow coming down as hard as it was, there were a lot of people pulled along side the road watching it. They're wasting their lives. "Steven, I think that man needs help." Jackie said pointing to a younger man trying to push his car. "So?" I asked. I was not in a good mood for some reason. "Help him." She said louder. "I am not going to pull over and help someone I don't know for no reason." I shouted. That was not something I did. "Please." She whispered sounding heart broken. I let out a deep breath and swerved over to the side of the road. Rolling down my window I stuck my head out. "Hey you need help?' I yelled. He looked at me for a second and nodded motioning with his hands for me to come over. "You stay here and keep warm," I sneered. Jackie gave me a kiss on the cheek and turned the heater all the way up.

I slowly trudged over to the man, who I noticed looked like he was in his early twenties. "Hey thanks man." He said. "Whatever." Apparently his car had gone off road and dug itself in a snow bank. For the next five minutes I helped him push it out. I hated doing it. I would never do it again. Never. I shook his hand and prepared to leave. "Who's with you in the car?' He asked, waving to Jackie. She waved back enthusiastically. "No one." I stated. I just wanted to leave. "That your girl?" he asked again. Jesus they never stop. "Yeah, sure." I just wanted to leave. "Damn she's hot." His voice got all low and gross. I hated him with a passion. "She should be. She has the heater all the way up." I had an edge in my voice as I walked back over to my car and got in. "That was a nice thing Steven." Jackie said kissing my cheek. "Yeah, yeah. Never mention it again." I warned. She did a cross your heart motion that I smirked at.

We arrived at Jackie's house with fifteen minutes to spare until her father arrived. I got out of my side and started walking up the walkway. Jackie got out a while after I did and slammed my door. "Fine! Don't be a gentlemen and open the door for me." She huffed. "Okay." I said. She was angry but I knew it wouldn't last long. She was just nervous with her father coming home. Jackie was also scared about Wyatt coming back with him. I already hated the guy and I haven't met him. I bet he's a cool, but has some anger issues. I opened the door and kept walking until I got to the den where I sat down in a chair and propped my feet up on a foot-proper. It had another name but I forgot it. Jackie walked right by me on her way to her room. I watched her leave and then I went to get myself a drink.

She came back down five minutes later with one of her shirts on and a fresh pair of jeans. Her hair was also pulled up into a ponytail. Jackie seemed really anxious. I laughed as I watched her busy herself in the kitchen trying to pass the time. "What?" She asked as I was handed a coaster to set my drink on. "You're acting like Mrs. Foreman." I laughed at the expression on her face. She was mortified. "How can you say that?" She shrieked. This girl could make me laugh. "You're just so nervous and when Mrs. Foreman is nervous, she busies herself in the kitchen." I explained. She thought about it for a minute and was about to respond, but the front door opened and a loud low voice yelled out Jackie's name. She quickly kissed me and pulled me out of my chair. "Be nice." She mouthed as I was dragged behind her.

Her father was a tall man with slightly graying hair and a deep voice that filled a room. Jackie walked up to him cautiously and gave him a small tentative hug. She didn't seem that excited. "I've missed you." He said is his deep voice and then patted her on the back. I knew right then that their relationship what not one that was prized and cherished. "And who are you?" He asked turning to me. "That's Steven. Daddy, he's my boyfriend." Jackie said happily. "Well, not really boyfriend as much as a guy friend." I responded sounding stupid. This was not a man you wanted to have against you. Being mayor and very tall made him intimidating, and with a deep voice it was like he should have been in a movie. He studied me for a second before reaching out to shake my hand. I grasped it and we roughly shook up and down. Almost as awkward as Jackie and her father 'hugging.' She was standing by my side with her hand in mine when we heard another voice outside. "Sir, the car leaves in ten minutes." The voice yelled out. Her hand immediately clutched mine tighter and her breath caught in her throat. I knew right then that the blonde man that entered the door was Wyatt; my girlfriend's abuser.


	15. Arriving Departures

**Last Chapter:** Her hand immediately clutched mine tighter and her breath caught in her throat. I knew right then that the blonde man that entered the door was Wyatt; my girlfriend's abuser.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else said in this story.

(When a word is **bold**, that means that I have a definition at the bottom.)

"Oh, I didn't know _Jackie _would be here yet." Wyatt said. The way he said Jackie's name was disgusting. It was dripping with **contempt** and **despise**. I gripped her hand, which was already in mine, and tried to stick it in my jacket pocket. It almost fit, but fell out. So I just held on tighter. "Hello, _Wyatt_." Jackie responded in **malaise**. Her father seemed oblivious to their reaction to each other and laughed, patting Wyatt on the shoulder repeatedly. "Where am I going again young man?" Mr. Burkhart asked. Wyatt seemed out of place for a second, before he quickly started thumbing through he schedule book. He seemed like a real dork to me. I could beat him up quickly and easily.

"You're leaving again?" Jackie angrily asked. I heard the discussion from the kitchen where Wyatt and I were waiting. I could only hear half the conversation. Her side. "So how did you meet Jackie?" Wyatt questioned me. Dumbass. When I met someone I didn't like and didn't want to like, and they started up a conversation with me, I did what came naturally; I lied. "In an abuse help group." I responded. My poker face came in handy now. "R-really." He said clearing his throat. The jerk was twitching his fingers by his side. I really hated him. "Yep. When I was young my dad left me and so did my mom, so I was stuck with a _friend _of theirs that hit me a lot and called me names." I emphasized the word 'friend', making it clear that I meant that in a wide-range of terms. He was quiet. "If you don't mind, I don't really like to talk about. It gives me terrible nightmares that have haunted me for years." Sometimes I surprised myself with the lies that came out of my mouth.

Jackie and her father came out a few minutes later to break the awkward silence that sat in the kitchen. She walked over to me all huffed up and pulled me away. "It was nice to meet you Steven." Her father yelled before the door closed behind us. I was dragged all the way down the walkway and into my car, where Jackie ordered me to drive. We hadn't stayed long. I never even got to pound Wyatt. That was just my luck. We ended up at my old trailer house; long ago abandoned. "Where are we?" She asked cautiously. "My house." I answered getting out of the car. I looked back at Jackie who seemed somewhat nervous. She could be really difficult sometimes. I kept walking and went inside, where I was welcomed with a horrible smell and a terrible mess. This was not what I wanted to come back to. Hearing a door slam behind me, I quickly turned around and walked out. Jackie was making her way to the "house," and I grabbed her wrist pulling her back to the car.

"What's wrong?" she asked after a few minutes. "It's not what I was expecting." I said. She nodded and leaned back. "Where do you wanna go now?" I asked. She didn't answer for a while and just looked out the window. Realizing that an answer wasn't going to come soon, I took a right and went around the block again. " Do you think the Foreman's will let me stay with them?" She said. It came out more like a whisper meant for only her ears then anything else. "I bet not." I said. It shocked her. "Why?" She questioned. "I live there." It seemed so logical. Mrs. Foreman would never allow Jackie and I to live in the same house with what was going on between us. If we kept it to the late night sneaking in ritual then I bet they would let her stay. "You should just sleep with me." The way it came out isn't the way I wanted it to sound. "Well, what I meant was that we would share a bed, but not…" She was giggling at me. Giggling and in my car! There was only laughing and bellowing allowing in this car. "I know what you meant Steven." She said kissing my cheek. I liked that I didn't have to explain myself to her. She already knew what was going on in my mind. As much as I liked it, it also scared the hell out of me.

Foreman and Donna were gone when we pulled up into the driveway. The snow had pushed them inside where Mrs. Foreman had probably lit a fire and made hot chocolate. I parked the car and got out. Jackie got out by herself this time, knowing I wouldn't open it for her. "So what did you and your dad talk about?" I asked wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'll tell you later." She said as we walked inside. We welcomed the warm air and the hot beverages that Mrs. Foreman threw at us at we walked inside. Foreman and Donna were sitting at the table with Kelso and Lori. "Hey guys." Donna cheerfully greeted. I watched Kelso intently. He was watching Jackie who was looking at me. Apparently someone had filled him in on what had happened in the basement the other day. "Hey Jackie." He said. She glared at him quickly then sat down in my lap. "So I guess you and Hyde hooked up." He said again. Lori didn't like that he was talking to us and got up to leave. Kelso didn't notice. He was too fixed on Jackie to notice anything. Like my fist colliding with him arm.

**Contempt-** The feeling or attitude of regarding someone or something as inferior.

**Despise-**To dislike intensely.

**Malaise-**A general sense of unease or discomfort.


	16. Stares

**Last Chapter:** "So I guess you and Hyde hooked up." He said again. Lori didn't like that he was talking to us and got up to leave. Kelso didn't notice. He was too fixed on Jackie to notice anything. Like my fist colliding with him arm.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else said in this story.

My fist hit Kelso's arm moderately hard, which was going to leave a bruise about the size of the one around his eye. "Ow. Hyde, what's the big idea?" He screamed. "Stop staring at Jackie." I said. It was creeping me out with the look of want he had in his eyes. "I can't help but stare at pretty girls." He screamed again. That was a horrible line. Was she supposed to like that? I hoped she didn't like that. She better not like that. Jackie didn't say anything and shifted uncomfortable in my lap. "Michael," She started. Kelso cut her off before she could say anything else. "I know I messed up with you okay. I just-I want another chance because it will never happen again. Jackie, I love you." His excuse was really lame and very far from the truth. "It'll never happen again huh? That's what you said the first time, and then the second time. Now it's been three times. Three times is enough Kelso." Jackie said. I think everyone noticed that she called him Kelso instead of Michael. "Fair enough." He sighed pushing out his chair and preparing to leave. "I just want you to know that I will always love you and that idiot Hyde will only last so long." He quickly ran off thinking I'd chase after him.

"So like what now?" Foreman asked breaking the silence. We had been sitting silently at the table since Kelso left which was five minutes ago. Foreman can't stand long silences. It creeps him out. I looked around the table at Donna first, next Foreman and then to Jackie, who was still sitting on my lap. She was being moderately quiet for being Jackie. "Let's go to the Hub." Donna suggested. Her arm was swinging back and forth. She must've been holding hands with Foreman under the table. That was wrong. "Okay. I kinda want to go be in public." Jackie said with a smirk. There was that smirk again. Who does she think she is? Why was she smirking anyway? Was she hiding something from me? She had better not be. Everyone knows you shouldn't hide stuff from Hyde. It just didn't happen. I always…ALWAYS…found out what people didn't want to tell me. Unless I just didn't want to know. Then I didn't bother. Right now I wanted to know. "Ok, let's go now." I said slowly getting up. Everyone followed me out to my car, which was parked on the curb.

The hub was very busy today. Foreman, Donna, Jackie and I sat in a booth in the back corner watching everyone fuss around. "Jeez, it's like an invasion." Foreman said. "Yeah, like little bugs flying in a trashcan." Jackie commented. She had a nice point of view. Donna leaned back and sighed. I bet she was hungry. We had ordered our food about twenty minutes ago. Something was holding them up and I was about to go find out why. That was before Wyatt walked in. Wasn't he supposed to be gone with Jackie's dad? Jackie. By the look on her face she didn't know he was staying either. "Wow, who's that new cute guy?" Donna asked with a quirk in her voice. Foreman seemed extremely pissed off. "Whoa what?" He shouted defensively. Donna laughed, but Jackie didn't. She was too distracted by Wyatt.

He was now standing in the line trying to order. I stood there like an idiot behind my seat. Foreman and Donna were looking at me, apparently over in their argument. "Hyde man, are you okay?" Foreman asked me. I slowly nodded my head. "Jackie, you're acting weird too" She stated. Jackie nodded too. They must not know. I think I was the only one who truly knew what Wyatt was to her. Why would she trust me like that? Usually people who told me things had already told a lot of other people. This was too much of a change for me. I still had anger left inside me from beating on Kelso that I could spare for Wyatt. I bet no one would notice me quickly walking up to that tall blonde man and punching his lights out. It would surprise the hell out of Donna and Foreman and make Jackie very happy. At least I think it would make her very happy. It would make me very happy.

"Foreman I need to talk to you outside." I said motioning for him to follow me. "Uh, I guess so." He agreed standing up too. We walked outside and he immediately questioned me with what was wrong and if I had gotten into any trouble. "No, it's nothing like that." I informed him. His attention seemed to be torn away from me then as he stared inside the window at Donna. The love struck bastard. "Listen to me man. That guy in there that Donna thinks is all that isn't what he seems. Remember when we first met Jackie and you thought she was being abused?" I hoped he remembered because if he didn't then there was no point in my telling him this. "I think I remember…that was when you said you had another girl in mind and oh what now…you're dating Jackie. What ever happened to mystery girl?" Foreman could act like such a sissy sometimes. "There was no girl." I confessed. "I knew it!" He shouted. Sighing out loud, I knew this was going to be hard because it seemed that he wasn't really paying attention to me. I had to get his attention before he completely died on me. "That guy in there is the one who is abusing Jackie." I simply put it. He froze and stared at me stupidly gaping. "That guy knows Jackie? How?" He asked. "He works for her father or something, I'm not 100 percent sure, but I do know that we have to take him down." I sounded like we were in a movie going to war. Well, it was war. He had to be stopped.

**Thanks to:**

PinkandBrunette **and,**

StevenHydesgirl For helping me through my "creative slump" 


	17. Shins

**Last Chapter:** "He works for her father or something, I'm not 100 percent sure, but I do know that we have to take him down." I sounded like we were in a movie going to war. Well, it was war. He had to be stopped.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else said in this story.

"What's wrong with you Hyde?" Foreman asked me. I was taken aback by his question. What was wrong with me? Why did he say that? "What do you mean?" I asked innocently. "_We have to take him down_. What's with that?" His mimicking skills were horrible. "Think about what you would do if Donna was Jackie." I knew I had hit a sore spot. He glanced inside at his girlfriend before turning back to me. "Can I kick him? I kick harder then I punch." Foreman told me. I nodded my head. I walked over to the door and opened it up enough to stick my head inside. "Hey Wyatt." I waited until he looked my way before motioning him outside. He looked around thinking I had trapped him or something and slowly came our way. Foreman was giggling in excitement beside me. I hit his arm gently as not to break him. He whined and shut up.

The second Wyatt stepped outside I threw him against the wall. "Hey man what the hell is your deal." He shouted angrily. I was going to be the only angry one right now. "Bastard." Eric spit. He kicked Wyatt's shin and bounced away quickly. "Oh yeah, what are you gonna do now?" He taunted. Foreman was getting on my nerves. "I know what you've been doing to Jackie and if you continue then I'll kill you." I warned. I was 100 percent serious in my threat with the exception of killing him. I could never kill someone intentionally unless I was pushed _too_ far. Foreman looked at me for a second before going back to glare at Wyatt. "I have no clue what you're talking about." He declared. HA. I won't let him get away with it. "I won't let you get away with this." I said menacingly. He looked frightened out of his mind and was quickly looking around for someone to help.

"STEVEN." Jackie yelled running outside. "What the hell!" Donna said coming out behind Jackie. "He's getting what he deserves." I told her. She put her hand on my upper arm and looked into my eyes with such sorrow. "Let him go, he didn't do anything." She said. She was so confusing. I quickly thrust my arms back to my sides, slightly pulling Wyatt forward. He rubbed his neck and shoulders, which were red, and pulled up his pant leg to reveal a bleeding cut. "You kicked him too." Jackie shouted pulling her hand off my arm. "No, that was Foreman." I informed. They looked back at him and he had a smug smile on his face. "Apologize to him Eric." Donna ordered. His smile was disappeared. "What? Donna no, I'm not going to apologize to him. Not after what he's done to Jackie." He said rather loudly. "What do you mean? What has Wyatt ever done to me?" Jackie asked looking at me. Foreman looked back and forth between us before making up a lame ass story. "Hyde was angry because he was st-staring at you in-inside the Hub." He stammered. I thought that was it, and then he added more. "I got to thinking that, what if you were Donna and…and I wouldn't like it either." Donna seemed to like that last part and kissed his cheek.

"That doesn't mean you have to kick him. Just threaten his life or something next time." He nodded and kissed her back. Did they have to do that in public? "Come on Steven. Let's let Wyatt go." Jackie urged. I backed further away from and him and he ran like the coward he was. I watching his retreating back until it turned a corner and my sight of him was gone. Jackie now stood in my line of vision, and she wasn't too happy. "What?" I asked looking around to find Eric and Donna were gone. She seemed to notice their absence too, because now she was more open in what was going on. Jackie didn't answer me. "Jacks, what is wrong with my pounding the shit of that coward? He deserves it." I said rather loudly. She still didn't answer and continued to stare into my eyes. I didn't have my glasses on as her stare bore into my eyes. My right hand itched towards my front pocket to put them on but she stopped me. "Don't you dare put on those stupid glasses Steven. I want to see into your eyes." She said rather angrily. My hand fell limply to my side.


	18. My Guy

**Last Chapter:** My right hand itched towards my front pocket to put them on but she stopped me. "Steven, don't you dare put on those stupid glasses. I want to see into your eyes." She said rather angrily. My hand fell limply to my side.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else said in this story.

Jackie had been staring into my eyes for the past two and a half minutes. I didn't know what to do, so I stared back. It's amazing how much emotion is displayed through the eyes. It's also frightening. A person can know exactly what you're feeling by staring deeply into your eyes, even when you're doing a good job of hiding it on the outside. I've continually told myself that I don't have feelings for Jackie, but then she would stare into my eyes for only a few seconds and smile to herself like she knew the truth. I tried really hard to convince myself that she didn't make me smile or happy, but it felt so nice to have that lonely feeling filled. Sometimes those who 'don't feel,' feel the deepest.

"I'm going home Steven. When you want to talk you know where to find me." Those were her words before turning around and silently leaving. I watched her walk away until I couldn't make out her shape. One of the guys who worked at the Hub bolted out the door looking around frantically. "Hey, that girl left her purse on the table." He said bringing it up to show me. I glanced at the purse knowing it was Jackie's. "I'll take it to her, she went that way." I pointed so he would have a sense of where I was going to go. "Ok." The guy said handing me the purse. I immediately started walking away. He stood there for a second before going back inside to finish what he was doing.

Halfway to Jackie's house, I remembered that I had driven the El Camino to the Hub. How stupid I had been to leave my baby there. I looked back and then forward, trying to calculate if I had enough time to run back and then go to Jackie's. I decided against going back and I'd have Foreman take me back to get it later. Jackie's house was around the corner. I reached the intersection and accidentally dropped the purse, spilling everything out. It was nothing really except a few lipsticks, lip-gloss, regular make-up and a jagged piece of paper. It was light blue and looked really old. I pushed everything back inside and opened the paper. It was dated the same year I met Jackie. Back when we were 16. She was 15 and still had perfect handwriting, so it wasn't hard to read what it said.

I want a boy that will stay with me for always. Who'll know you can never say 'I Love You' too many times, but he knows not to say it is he doesn't mean it with all of his hearts.

He'll give me his favorite sweatshirt. He'll buy me a bear. He'll stay at home and watch a movie.

He'll tell me he couldn't sleep because he was thinking of me and needed to hear my voice.

He can't walk next to me without holding my hand. He always whispers something sweet in my ear. He won't get embarrassed when he tells me he loves me in front of his friends.

All of his friends will know we're in love because he'll talk about me to them.

When we're walking together he'll stop and pick up a flower and put it behind me ear.

He'll tell me I'm his princess and treat me like it too.

He'll love everything about me and tell me that I'm perfect.

Even if we're a million years old, butterflies will still go crazy inside of me.

He'll tell me he'd die with out me. He'll surprise me by bring over my favorite food when I'm having a bad day and we just never stop laughing.

He's interested in everything I say, and he always cares about it.

He won't stop playing carnival games until he's won me a stuffed animal.

Every time I even hear his name, it will take my breath away and when I hear him speak, I'll fall in love all over again. It's just perfect; I'll be his everything and he'll be more to me.

He will love me for always.

Is that so much to ask for?

That's all I want.

I looked up to see if anyone was watching me, but no one was. Jackie wrote this when she was 15 and it was really kind of sickening. What kind of guy would do that crap? He'd have to be totally whipped. I was about to fold the paper up when I caught small handwriting in the corner. It didn't look faded and must have been recent. I guess Jackie must have misplaced this paper and found it a while ago. I would have burned it for once thinking of things like this, but I guess this gave Jackie a sense of happiness and safety. I squinted to read the writing in the corner.

If that's what I wanted then I was wrong.

All I want is a guy who will watch after me.

Who'll protect me and hold me close.

I want a guy who will wipe away my tears and tell me to be happy.

My guy won't leave me and say it to me often.

He's not going anywhere.


	19. Room Not Entered

**Last Chapter**: My guy won't leave me and say it to me often. He's not going anywhere.

**Default**I don't own That 70's show or anything else said in this story.

I could see Jackie's house as I rounded the corner. I also saw a big black car. Like the one the mayor would ride in. Wasn't Mr. Burkhart supposed to be gone? I quickened my pace, which soon became a run. I rounded the tree that stood next to the cross walk and bounded up the front stairs. I banged on the door. There was a feeling that something wasn't right. It was strong and I didn't like it. The door was open, so I let myself in and silently walked down the hallway. It was eerily silent as I left her purse on a side table and continued down the hall. I heard muffled sounds coming from the door across the stairwell. The same door Jackie said to never go into.

I got close and pressed my ear against the wood. It sounded like people were inside, although only one person was talking. A heard an almost inaudible whimper which was followed by a sharp remark. "Don't you dare whimper you bitch," I heard. My hand reached for the doorknob and I quickly thrust the door open. Mr. Burkhart was standing in the dimmed room holding a blunt object in his left hand. "What's going on here?" I shouted. He turned to look at me then glanced to a darker corner of the room where I made out a huddled figure. Sniffles and whimpers filled my ears and I took a tentative step towards the source of the sound.

"Don't move boy." Mr. Burkhart said in a deep voice. His words were slurred, telling me he was drunk. "Steven?" The voice whispered. I knew it was Jackie instantly. My fists balled up at my sides and I took another step closer to her. When Mr. Burkhart didn't say anything, I quickly took the rest of my small steps and fell at Jackie's side. My shaking hand reached out and touched her face. She jerked back and whimpered again. "Jackie?" I whispered comfortingly. "Jackie it's me Steven." I withdrew my hand and I noticed it was moist. I brought it up to my face and studied it. Blood. "What's going on here?" I shouted again. "Get out." Another voice said. I looked around the room and noticed someone slumped next to chair. His blonde hair was tousled and his hand was holding a part of his other arm, which I guessed was bleeding. It was Wyatt.

"It seems," Mr. Burkhart started, " that Wyatt and Jackie were scheming to get rid of me." I looked back down at Jackie. She was leaning against the wall and her breathing was deep. How could someone do something like this to his own daughter? I didn't understand. "Why?" I asked. My voice was quieter and my fists were clenching again. "Why?" Mr. Burkhart said. "Because all my life Jackie has gotten in the way. I didn't even want her. She was a mistake. Her worthless mother is gone all the time, so I have to watch her. Wyatt has been helping her too. I knew he only became my assistant to watch over her. Like she was worth it." His voice was hoarse and his body was slightly swaying from side to side. "You're sick." I stated standing up. "Say that to my face you homeless boy." He threatened. This was going to be fun. If I thought beating up Wyatt for something he didn't do was funny, then this was going to be hilarious.

"Don't worry Jackie. I'll help you." I whispered in her ear gently. She looked me in the eyes and slightly smiled. I got up and walked closer to her father. He burped and switched the blunt object, which was a lamp, over to his right hand. I noticed a baseball bat near the door and grabbed it. He threw the lamp at me unexpectedly and hit me in the shoulder. It hurt, but I swung the bat at him, hitting him in the ribs. A loud crack was heard and his figure fell to the ground with a thud. I watched him for a minute trying to stand back up before I kicked his side. I wanted to beat the snot out of this guy. I wanted to kill him. I grabbed the front of his shirt and punched his face. "Stop it Steven." Jackie coughed from across the room. I didn't want to stop. It felt good to hit her father.


	20. Phone Call

**Last Chapter:** "Stop it Steven." Jackie ordered from across the room. I didn't want to stop. It felt good to hit her father.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else said in this story.

I held my arm next to my side and looked at the man I was hitting. He was begging for me to stop. Begging. It made me think of a dog whining for food. I knew what I was doing was wrong and that I should stop, but I couldn't help but think what he would do if I ended his punishment right now. Jackie was standing near the wall watching me. Wyatt was watching me too. I was never quick to blame people, but when I was told Wyatt was abusing Jackie, I quickly believed it. Why? I didn't love her enough to believe every word she spoke. I probably would never believe every word she spoke, but maybe one day I would love her. I knew what we had right now was an infatuation that is being questioned, but maybe one day everything would be all right. One day.

I let go of Mr. Burkhart's shirt collar and took a step back. He kneeled there for a minute before standing up, looming over me. "Smart boy." He muttered walking past me. The brush of air created when he walked by was refreshing. I took my right hand and reached up to wipe my brow and realized I was sweating. It could have been a nervous sweat, an anxious sweat, or a tired sweat. It had to be one of them. The doors closed with a slight slam and a sigh was heard from Wyatt's direction. He chuckled and stood up from the chair. "Wow." His voice crackled and he coughed to clear his throat. I looked over at Jackie and noticed the gash on her forehead was considerably smaller then what I had made it out to be and the scratched on her arm were tiny and barely noticeable. That was comforting.

My feet wouldn't move as I heard Jackie and Wyatt shuffling around. He went to turn on the light and I got a good look of the room. It was a dark maroon color with brown leather couches and chairs. A broken mahogany table sat between two couches. Before it was broken, a set of nice glass coasters sat on top, accompanied with magazines of _Golfer's Weekly_. They now sat shattered and ripped on the ground in a heap. Pictures were hanging on the dark colored walls. They were of him and Mrs. Burkhart when they were younger. A picture of Jackie was positioned on a side table by the chair Wyatt was near. She looked to be around the age of 7 or 8. Her smile was captivating as she posed for the camera like a model. The model she still wanted to be.

Jackie walked over to me and took my hand. She led us me out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. I sat on a stool as she busied herself with the first aid kit located above the fridge. She took out a gauge and some tape, and then walked over to Wyatt, who was sitting next to me. Medicine was applied, followed by the gauge and the tape, which held them in place. She then did the same thing to her forehead, but used a large band-aid. I watched her treat herself and Wyatt like an expert and wondered if I could ever stop this from happening. I didn't mind taking care of her. Was this love? I think it's just my instinct to protect people who can't protect themselves. Of course this didn't meant Wyatt. He was probably just caught off guard or something and then kept getting knocked down. I felt like I wanted to protect Jackie. I really did.

We ended up sitting on the couch watching some television show I had never seen before. Wyatt had left to go home. He said it would be a while before Mr. Burkhart came home again. Jackie sat next to me with my arm around her. We hadn't talked since Wyatt left and I knew we had to talk about this. If she wasn't going to take the first initiative, then I was. "What happened?" I asked gently, not wanting to upset her. "He just came home drunk. I'm sorry you had to see that." She replied. I looked down at her and she looked back up at me. There were no smiles.

"I'm glad I showed up when I did. You could have been seriously hurt." I said with some feeling. It was an unwanted feeling in my voice that I coughed to cover up. "He never really hurts me, but I'm glad too." She whispered the last part. "Have you thought of some place where you could stay?" I asked. "What do you mean?" She looked confused. "Well, obviously it's not safe to stay here, so you must've thought of somewhere else to stay." It seemed so easy. "Not really." She said. We sat for a while in silence before an idea struck me. "Can I borrow your phone?" I asked not waiting for an answer. She watched me in awe as I dialed a number and stepped out of the room. I heard her get up and move to the kitchen. Then the ringing cut off my hearing.


	21. I Do

**Last Chapter:** I heard her get up and move to the kitchen. Then the dial tone cut off my hearing.

**Default:** I don't own That 70's show or anything else said in this story.

The time was 12:48 PM. The place was Foreman's basement. The people were Fez, Kelso, Eric and myself, Steven Hyde. I heard the door open and close. I knew it was Donna before she even said 'Hey guys.' I looked up and saw Jackie standing next to her. She was happy and carrying three giant white bags. She walked over to me and sat in my lap, placing the bags on both sides of my chair. I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and turned my attention back to Donna. She was sitting next to Foreman, pulling out books and magazines. They are getting married next week. It's been 5 painstaking months since March, when they set a date. Since then, Donna and Foreman have been freaking out about getting things done on time.

Kelso has a girlfriend. He also knocked her up. In a way, he's matured since the days of dating Jackie. It took him 5 months to mature and I've known him since elementary school. It was amazing. His pregnant girlfriend is preparing to give birth in October. They're having twins. Girls. Fez has had four girlfriends since the break up of his first girlfriend. None of them liked his pervert ways. We're hoping this last one can put up with him. In a way, he's matured too. We find him fulfilling fewer needs and freaking out less. It's not as fun, but it's less annoying. Mr. and Mrs. Foreman have been fine too. They are currently feeding Lori, who was kicked out of college. She still hits on Kelso, who is 'trying' to not have sex with her.

Jackie is living with Donna and Bob next door. We don't spend as much together at night, because Bob keeps a close watch on her, but we still hang out a lot. Her father has been put in jail. Not for charges of abuse, but for bribery. We can all breath a little easier knowing this. Wyatt quit his job and now works for Leo at the Photo Hut. I think he still feels the need to watch over Jackie. Mrs. Burkhart has since returned from Mexico with a very nice tan. She still takes off some times, but she always comes back. Jackie receives some random postcards that are hanging on her wall in Donna's room. I particularly like the one from Tahiti with the almost naked girls on the front.

My room hasn't changed except for a small frameless picture on my wall. It's of Jackie and I at a school dance. We didn't know we were being photographed so we weren't posing. Our smiles are large and goofy as we stare into each other's eyes. She had tricked me into going, saying there would be beer. There was no beer. That was of course before we graduated in July. Jackie is now the only gang member in High School still, but we're okay with that. I always pick her up from school, which she is getting all A's in. She is at the top of her English and Drama classes, planning on becoming an actress. The cheerleading squad wants her to join back, but she has decided against it saying it's too distracting.

"What did you buy?" I asked her. She looked back at me and smiled. "Just some magazines and pamphlets." She responded kissing me quickly. "They had better not be the same ones Donna has, because that's a waste of money." I warned. She shook her head and giggled. I loved her laughs. I was right about needing time. I know that I now love Jackie. I also know that I will never say it out loud unless I really mean it, because then I will over using it. Like Kelso did. I craned my neck to look inside the bag at my left. It was a lot of _Bridal _magazines stacked one of top of the other. I didn't see why she needed these now. She didn't really need them yet and could just look at the ones Donna has. "Hers are ugly and outdated." She whispered in my ear. I chuckled and stole a glance at the soon-to-be-wed couple on the couch. Foreman has never looked happier then when he was with Donna. I then turned my attention to Jackie's left hand. On her ring finger was a beautiful diamond ring. I had asked her to marry me yesterday. She agreed. We haven't set a date yet, but knowing Jackie, she'll plan the whole thing anyway. I just want to be with her. Always and Forever.


End file.
